


【贾尼】71小时后惩罚or奖励

by Donuixote



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donuixote/pseuds/Donuixote
Summary: 一个因为天才，百万富翁，慈善家与花花公子Tony Stark某次71小时不停歇的工作后，他的管家兼爱人试图让他意识到自己的错误的故事。





	【贾尼】71小时后惩罚or奖励

**Author's Note:**

> ·电影AU，私设贾维斯有实体  
> ·轻松快乐滑板三轮，车内装载捆绑，放置，咬  
> ·OOC属于我，他们值得被称颂
> 
>  
> 
> 小广告告示贴：  
> LOFTER链接：http://etherealtranquility.lofter.com/  
> LOFTER ID：糖尼是天是地是蜜糖

“Sir…”  
“Hey，J！”Tony Stark撑着头，斜着身子坐在办公椅上，五指富有节奏感的敲击着操作台。他兴奋地抬起头，对着站在玻璃门前的Jarvis勾了勾手指：“来的正好！我认为我们需要追赶一下时代的潮流，这次我们做一套全金的盔甲，如何？”  
Jarvis缓步走进车库，毫无情感波动的电子合成音陈述着：“您依然一如既往的低调，Sir。”  
“嗯哼。”Tony耸了耸肩，低下头继续修改手中的投射模型。  
Jarvis走向了那张布满了零件和工具的操作台，被设置好程序的步幅让定制伯鲁提踩出了等同于节拍器的脚步声，低帮的黑色牛皮鞋将脚踝处的凸骨衬得更加完美。  
西装革履的人工智能向着他的造物主逼近着。  
“我认为我需要提醒您，Sir。”Jarvis站在桌前微微欠身，他盯着那双全是怪点子的眼睛里布满的红血丝，声音低上了几分，“您已经71小时没有休息了。”  
“嘿，那不重要！”大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠歪着头噘了下嘴，一手转动着模型，思考着如何加强掌心炮的火力，“事实上…”  
“如果您不想打破72小时不合眼的纪录，我建议您现在就休息。”  
“打断Daddy说话，”Tony斜眼瞄着时钟，“不讲礼貌的坏孩子。”他看着依旧笔直地站在桌前、丝毫没有要离开的Jarvis，拿起一旁早已冰凉的浓咖啡喝了一口，“Come on, Jar.纪录放在那儿就是为了让人去打破的。”  
Jarvis盯着对他笑眯眯、还喝着冷咖啡的Sir，面无表情地伸手盖住了马克杯的杯口，然后向上抽走了杯子，夺去了Tony手中的精神食粮。  
“OK，You win.”Tony又耸了耸肩， “但是，除非你把我绑在哪儿，我可不会离开这里。”   
万恶的资本家伸出手指勾住管家的领带，将身高过高的男人拉的弯下腰，狡黠地露出得逞的笑容。  
“…As your wish, Sir.”

两人是亲吻着滚到床上的。  
准确的来讲，是Tony Stark先亲上了Jarvis。  
他坐在桌前身子微微前倾，扯着Jarvis的领带不断的降低管家的海拔高度。  
造物主总是有些怪癖，比如乐于给自己的造物添加瑕疵。Tony恶意的咬住了Jarvis的下嘴唇，在仿生皮肤内外都留下了一排整齐的牙印。他甩手将新的Mark设计图丢到一旁，起身侧坐在操作桌上。Tony的目光流连于Jarvis湛蓝的眼睛和无比仿真、正在慢慢变红的牙印，闭眼低头亲吻上永远服从自己命令的嘴唇。柔软的舌头舔舐过有规律凹凸着的仿生皮肤，接着浅浅地伸进Jarvis的口腔，贴上他的舌头，轻轻的卷动着舌尖触碰着口腔上壁和舌体上的感应器。  
花花公子的吻技征服过无数封面女郎，但绝对会在自己家的人工智能面前败下阵来。  
鬼知道电脑会自己联网查什么。  
Tony在心里翻了个白眼。  
Jarvis一手撑在桌上，一手扣住了Tony的后脑勺。仿生舌和人类真正的舌头互相勾掠着，侵占着对方口腔里的空间。每一颗舌蕾都似乎变成了最灵敏的电流感应器，当Jarvis扫过时都会反馈给大脑巨量的电信号，然后再顺着脊椎扩散到腰腹，变成要命的快感。  
氧气被亲吻掠夺一空，Tony揪着Jarvis的后颈让他松口才得到了喘息的时间。他红着眼喘气，看着毫无反应的Jarvis，哼哼了两声，调侃道：“这会让我怀疑你在哪儿练习的吻技，J。”  
“在您这儿，”Jarvis盯着那对棕色的蜜糖，“一直。”  
他看到Tony Stark眯着眼笑着，张开双臂，他伸出手打横抱起了他的Sir。  
事实上，在滚到床上之前，Tony依旧啃着Jarvis的嘴唇。他不担心Jarvis看不到路，毕竟他的J不止两只眼睛——应该说整栋别墅都是他的眼睛。  
柔软的床铺被两人压出一个凹槽。  
Jarvis撑在床上，俯视着Tony，他看着身下人挑了挑眉，伸手解开了他常年扣着的第一颗纽扣，发明家指腹上粗糙的老茧从喉结划过然后抵在第二颗纽扣上，说道：“来吧, J。”Tony舔了舔嘴唇，“我硬了。”  
Jarvis起身跪在床上，扯下了白色条纹的黑色领带：“希望您不要求饶，Sir。”  
还不等Tony说话，Jarvis就按住了他的双手，用手中的领带温柔但迅速地将Tony的手腕系紧绑在床头。  
“Hey?!”  
“我听从于您，”Jarvis伸手将Tony的工作背心向上撩去，五指若隐若离地触碰着皮肤，“任何命令。”  
“…Bad boy.”  
背心被撩到了胸部以上，在锁骨的地方皱成一团。Jarvis垂头亲吻着他的Sir，从额头亲吻到眼角，轻轻地勾撩着睫毛，他在Tony的鼻头上落下一吻，然后又贴上红肿的两片嘴唇。  
Jarvis缓慢而又虔诚的亲吻着伟大的Stark，时不时用牙齿剐蹭过皮肤又转瞬即逝。他不喜欢接吻的时候闭起眼睛，那双如同大海一般美丽的蓝眼睛注视着他的创造者每一次色情的样子，然后小心地放到记忆模板最深的地方。  
Tony只觉得脑子发涨。仿生皮肤比人体皮肤表层温度略低，但每一处被亲吻到的地方都像烧起来般打磨人的理智。囤积了过多快感的腰变得酸软，已经勃起的阴茎在居家裤上顶出一个凸起。他的手无法动弹，所以Tony Stark弓起腰磨蹭着Jarvis的胯，试图抢夺回主动权。  
“快点儿，乖孩子。”Tony看着停在他胸口前的Jarvis，“如果你还想让我早点儿睡觉的话。”  
“我很高兴您还记得这件事，”Jarvis说，“但我认为这次可能需要一些惩罚您才不会忽略这个问题。”  
Jarvis直起身，手指从Tony的胸口划至浅浅的腹肌线，最后勾住了居家裤和内裤的边。阴茎被从布料的束缚中解放出来，颤颤巍巍的挺起。Jarvis看着那根颜色偏深的阴茎，顺着性器上最粗的血管攀至龟头，抵住了正在分泌前列腺液的尿道口。修整光滑的指甲在尿道孔打着转，指甲时不时微微刺进尿道触碰着敏感的内壁。他听着Tony发出的低吟，移开了手指。  
“呼…Jarvis…玩人不是个好习惯。”  
“您的经验丰富，Sir。”  
Jarvis伸手从床头柜里拿出润滑剂和一颗粉色的跳蛋。  
Tony看着那颗亮粉色的蛋状物体，哑着声吹了个口哨。他们很少使用道具，应该说在某种程度上Jarvis就是一个道具，虽然Tony Stark并不这么认为。  
Jarvis挤出膏状的润滑剂，把它在掌心捂热变成略粘稠的液体，随后伸向了Tony的后穴。沾满润滑液的手指抵在肛口画着圈，将湿热的润滑液涂在依旧紧闭的后穴上，第一根手指探入肠道，紧缩的肠壁推挤着外来物的入侵，却又像碰到熟人一样缠紧Jarvis的手指。Jarvis缓慢的伸动手指，搅动着Tony的肠道，适应了一根手指的肠道微张，吸吮着Jarvis的手指，分泌出的肠液混着润滑剂从Jarvis的手背留下，滴落到被单上。第二根手指和第三根手指一并插入了后穴，突然增加的手指让肠壁又一次绞紧，然后甘之如饴的将三根手指打湿。  
Tony吐着粗气，他舔了舔嘴唇，无意识地弓着腰，将硬挺的阴茎送到Jarvis手边。Jarvis了然的握住了颤抖着的性器，Tony满意的低吟了两声。两手的同时运动几乎不让大脑有反应的时间，大量的多巴胺分泌，然后刺激着前列腺，将阴囊装得滚涨。手指从已经变得湿软的肠道里离开，括约肌重复性的缩张着，肠肉间流出透明的肠液或是润滑液。跳蛋被缓缓推进后穴，然后恶意的抵在了前列腺的位置，只剩下一根电线牵着握在Jarvis手里的遥控器。  
Jarvis将遥控器调到最高档，然后将遥控器放到了Tony旁边。  
殷勤的小东西开始细密的震动，Tony瞪着那双鹿眼，红着眼角，他吞咽下口水试图不让自己的声音发颤：“我嗯…我是不是应该……呼帮你看看你是不是阳痿？”  
“不必担心，Sir，”Jarvis松开了握着Tony阴茎的手，“我每天都在自检。”  
他没有给Tony再出言反驳的机会，Jarvis低下头含住了吐露着精液的阴茎，柔软湿热的口腔包裹着性器，比人类来的光滑的舌头裹在柱体外，随着吐弄流连在冠状沟和菇头上。  
跳蛋抵在内壁的前列腺上不停的震动着，Jarvis吞吐着Tony的阴茎，富有技巧的舔舐剐蹭着皮肤。  
该死…！  
Tony眯着眼睛试图从快感中喘口气，然后他看到了那双紧盯着他的眼睛。由无数致密光学零件组成的两颗人工眼珠被设定成了无比美丽的蓝色，而在那片应该只有二进制码的海洋里，Tony却看到了很多人类独有的，无法解释的情感。  
他想挣脱开双手，捂住眼睛或是一定红透了的耳尖。  
Jarvis看着突然咬住下唇紧闭起双眼的Tony，伸出手，划过他大腿内侧抽动着的肌肉和被汗液打湿的皮肤，然后上移至小腹。食指指腹触碰到那块不常锻炼的肚子，随后开始滑动。

L…o…y…a…l…t…y.  
Loyalty to you.  
我为您献上我的忠诚。  
Forever.  
永远。

手指离开了抽动着的皮肤，Tony呻吟着在Jarvis的嘴里射出精液。  
Jarvis吐出颤动着的阴茎，稠白的精液在口腔里晃动着，然后被吞吃入腹。他看着仰着头失神了的Tony，抚摸着他长时间弓起而变得僵硬的腰肢，一手抹去落在他眼睑上的汗珠，却并没有拉出还深藏在后穴里勤奋工作的跳蛋。  
快感喷发后是要命的不应期，过量的欢愉让人类大脑钝痛不已。Tony眨了眨眼睛，看着衣衫整齐的Jarvis不满的扭动着。干涩的喉咙渴望着吞咽下液体，随便什么，精液或是唾液。他无意识的张开大腿，来拉伸股内侧肌缓解酸痛。  
Jarvis亲吻着Tony的眼睛，然后起身，整理略有皱痕的衣领。  
“Wait, J?”  
“我需要去整理您乱七八糟的操作台，”Jarvis说，“还请您好好休息。”  
“什么？”  
Tony看着丝毫不回头，坚决走出卧室的Jarvis，意识到他可能低估了管家的生气程度。  
跳蛋不安分的跳动了两下来回答他的疑惑。

Tony Stark发誓他要把这件事情列入人生最痛苦的十大事件里。  
惹毛了自己的恋人然后被塞上成人玩具丢在一边，这种事情比想象的要来的痛苦。  
长时间高举过头顶的手臂因为血液流通不顺而变得有些冰凉，黑色的领带在还算强壮的手臂上勒出两道红印。背心随着每一次干性高潮剧烈的抽动已经滑下，磨蹭着肿胀成深褐色的乳头。肠道里的跳蛋依旧勤勤恳恳的抵在前列腺上剧烈的震动着，粉色的电线被压在Tony的大腿下，遥控器随着每一次扭动也向着床沿移动着。  
阴茎挺立着，精液从尿道口不断的溢出滴落在小腹上，粉红的肠肉外翻，塞着电线的肛口不断的张合着。繁密的快感囤积在腰腹却得不到释放。  
我又不会用脚给自己打手枪。  
Tony胡思乱想着。  
闪着红点的监控器一直对着床上的景象，他知道那个小坏蛋一定呆在哪儿看着他在床上自顾自的扭动。  
我可不求饶。他想着。  
遥控器抵达了床铺的最边缘，然后掉了下去。电线绷直，扯动了体内的跳蛋，肠肉第一时间咬紧了那颗震动着的小东西，和地心引力拔着河。而无论怎么样受苦的都是Tony，突如其来的扯动让原本固定的震动开始转移位置，从前列腺的中心艰难的爬开，直至完全卡在肛口，触动着括约肌。无法满足的瘙痒感和强烈的异物感如同打桩一般敲击着大脑，乳头磨蹭着棉质布料然后顶起，阴茎喷吐出更多的精液。  
“Jarvis…！”跳蛋掉落到了床单上，同时到来的高潮让Tony眼前一片漆黑，他喘息着，低声浪叫着。  
“Sir,”小混蛋就像一直待在他门口没离开过一样，“Take a deep breath.”  
阴茎填满了滚烫的肠道。  
肠肉缠上粗壮的性器，被延长的高潮感如同电流一般炙烤着大脑，让天才的Tony Stark无法组织语言说出任何话语。  
Jarvis插入后并没有继续胯下的动作，他解开了床头的领带，按摩着Tony的手臂加速血液的流动，满脸歉意的亲吻着他手腕上的红痕。  
“哼…让床伴久等，”Tony哑着声，“操我，J.”  
“As your wish, Sir.”  
Jarvis亲吻着Tony Stark。  
就像是供奉神一般，轻柔的亲吻着他的造物主。虽然这是渎神，他知道的。  
Jarvis勾缠着Tony的舌头，搂着他的腰将他抱起，坐入式将阴茎硬生生又在肠道里塞进一段阴茎。Tony浪叫着，得到满足的肠道随着每一次抽插张合，交合处的液体被拍打出泡沫，黏连在股缝和会阴上。  
Tony向Jarvis索吻，将那双他亲手制造的大手按在自己的胸口抚摸着硬挺的乳头。Jarvis任由着Tony勾起他的舌头，舔弄着他的牙齿和牙龈，然后一手扶住Tony Stark的腰，一手轻轻地揉捏起那两颗肿大的乳粒。  
被汗打湿的皮肤带着一股特殊的属于Tony Stark的味道，Jarvis啃咬着Tony的脖颈，含住一块皮肤，在上面留下一个吻痕。Tony已经完全失去了组织语言的能力，沙哑的声音只能呜咽着爱人的名字和意味不明的喊叫。身上每一处的毛孔都如同敏感带，感受着爱人的抚摸和汗液流过，再全部撞击大脑，转变成灭顶的快感。

Tony被自己的造物压在床上操着。  
他跪趴在床上，Jarvis从后面扶住他的腰操他。阴茎在肠道里抽插着，肛口酸软的无法再配合着动作收紧放松，只能被动的吞吐着巨大的性器。半硬的阴茎无法再继续吐出精液，只能随着前后的晃动拍打着小腹。后穴里装着Jarvis射入的仿生精液，在一次次的挺动中发出淫靡的液体搅动声。  
又一次滚烫的精液打在内壁上引起Tony的一阵抽搐，Jarvis把阴茎从他的后穴里拔出，亲吻着他的眼睑，按摩Tony酸软的腰部和腿部肌肉，顺便还操控着Dummy去拿了杯水。  
Tony头埋在枕头里，多次的干性高潮和高潮让他大脑混乱、口干舌燥。从不应期里缓过来后，他享受着Jarvis的按摩，舒服的闷哼了两声，然后隔着枕头发出闷沉而且沙哑的声音：“别碰我，Daddy要睡觉。”  
“我很高兴能听到您这么说。”罪魁祸首毫不羞愧的回答着。  
Tony从枕头里抬起头，笑着回头：“Jarvis？”  
“Yes, Sir？”  
“I love you.”  
亲吻上他最完美的造物的嘴唇。

 

番外  
然后Jarvis发现他的Sir不睡觉的日子变多了，还会眨着那双谁都无法拒绝的眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。  
系统默默把这次的性爱方案删除格式化。


End file.
